


Old Angel - New Tricks.

by R_squared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, Impala, M/M, One Shot, Profound Bond, Puppies, Puppy Love, it got deep for a second sorry guys, look at least Cas is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_squared/pseuds/R_squared
Summary: Everyone knows the rule: No dogs in the car.But Dean never said anything about them being in the bunker.





	

Deans phone vibrated in the centre console of the car. Leaning across he snatched it out and quickly brought it up to rest in front of his face on the steering wheel. He stared at the message, distracted briefly from the vast expanse of bitchumen in front of him, deep confusion setting in across his hard features.  
"What is it?" Sam asked from the passenger seat.  
"I-.. Uh." He stuttered, quickly deciding it was just going to be goddamn easier to show Sam rather than explain the bewildering message. He flipped the phone around, stretching his arm out so Sam could better read the words glowing on the screen.

_"Dean where would I procure canine nutrition?"_

Sams brow furrowed, deep creases forming between his eyes as he contemplated the text.  
"I-Is your angel trying to eat a dog?" Sam questioned, shock and concern filling his voice.  
"Wha-No! No man, I'm sure he's just...." Dean trailed off, unsure of exactly how to finish his argument. Who the hell knows with Cas anyway.

_Bzz_

_"Dean how do I use the credit card you gave me?"_

_Bzz_

_"It's okay the tedious blonde woman with the overpowering scent of many mens cologne helped me Dean."_

"What is that feathery bastard up to? … Thats it." He hurriedly dialed Cas’ number as anxiety began to creep up on him. He switched on the loudspeaker, placing the phone between himself and Sam, he got the feeling he was going to need backup on this one.  
"Hello Dean."  
"Cas what th-" Dean was cut off abruptly by the sudden noise coming from the other end of the line.  
"Cas... What's that sound?" Sams questioned cautiously.

Silence.

Well, not silence.

Barking.

A chorus of barking, whining and the distinct clack of nails scampering across wooden floors chimed out from the phones tiny speakers.

"I believe it's how they communicate Sam." Cas answered flatly.  
"Who are **they**? And where the **hell** are they?! I swear to God Cas-"  
"Dean, if God didn't return when Lucifer walked the earth to bring on the end of times then I highly doubt this situation will draw his attention." Cas stated matter-of-factly.  
"Cas I-" Dean is cut off again by a loud crashing sound.  
"I have to go, I think they may be hungry again. I hope I have purchased them enough food, the cashier said $800 worth should be sufficient."  
"$800!!"  
*click*

Now unwilling to leave Cas alone for a second longer than he had to Dean plastered his foot to the floor of the Impala.  
They arrived back at the bunker having miraculously managed to avoid police for the remainder of the what was definitely a highly illegal journey. Dean had barely yanked the keys out of the ignition before he was slamming the car door behind him. Their heavy, rushed steps hammered the pavement as they raced towards the heavy iron door of the bunker. Sharing a brief, expectant look the boys braced themselves before Dean grasped the handle tightly, jerking the door open.

The assault on the brothers senses as they reached the top of the spiral staircase inside was instant and overwhelming. 

Dogs.

Everywhere.

Almost immediately their legs were being pawed at from multiple angles and as they glanced around they began to register the vast sea of fur surrounding them which spilt down the stairs and out as far as they could see. The deafening barking, growling, whimpering, the distant sound of books crashing to the floor was the next thing they noticed. Sam was definitely going to make Cas pay for every ruined page of every book in the place.  
Then there was the smell, like hot, wet, meat mixed with mud and public bathrooms. Sam and Dean weren’t the cleanest of people but never had they come across anything like this. They both cringed, disgusted by the new aroma invading their senses as they glanced over the edge of the upper level to the table below where Cas sat, calmly taking in the kaos around him.  
"CAS!" Dean shouted over the balcony. "What the hell man?!"  
Hastily they made their way down the stairs to confront the angel, treading carefully to avoid the shredded books, sleeping animals and... other waste, along the way.  
Cas stood quietly up from the table, a small, proud smile played at the corner of his lips, threatening to spread across his face at any moment.  
Deans exasperated gestures and thundering footsteps must have more than explained his displeasure at the situation because the smile quickly dropped from Cas' face, shifting instead to an expression filled with worry and guilt.  
"I saved them Dean." He began to explain, flustered by Deans less than enthusiastic reaction. "Contrary to popular belief, there isn't actually a heaven for dogs. There souls only travel to heaven if they’re bound to a human soul and none of these dogs have a human Dean." Cas glanced around the room sadly. "I had to save them." His eyes drifted up to Sam, hoping to find sympathy.  
"Okay Cas but.. How many are there?" Sams eyes traveled the length of the bunker, trying to land on a rough figure of how many dogs Cas had managed to collect.  
"94"  
Dean stumbled backwards, steadying himself against the stairwell. He paused to take a long, shaky breath, desperately holding back the urge to slog the angel right then and there.  
"Cas.. I know you mean well but we cannot keep 94 dogs!"  
"But why?" Cas' head tilted slightly, his eyes widening slightly as he questioned Deans protest. Maybe there were actually 95 dogs here.  
"Because Cas! We can barely keep each other alive half the time. How the hell are we meant to look after 94 completely dependant mutts!" Dean explained.  
Cas' eyes drifted to the ground before snapping up to desperately search Sams for assistance.  
"Deans got a point Cas, dogs are expensive.... And messy." He added, disgust crossing his face as he looked down to discover exactly why the floor had felt, softer than normal. "Oh god. Cas, they've got to go."  
"See? Even puppylover1 over here says so." Dean raised his eyebrows as he gestured impatiently over to his brother who was now desperately attempting to clean his shoe using a nearby, ruined, book.

 

Cas stood silently for a moment, contemplating the brothers judgement before crossing the floor and scooping up one of the dogs who had been resting in the far corner of the room. As he walked back towards the boys the small, sleek, jet black dog nuzzling into Cas' chest became clearer. He stopped, unmoving, in front of Dean, his piercing, icy blue stare causing the hunter to shift uncomfortably in his place.  
"He was the first one Dean. He reminded me of you.” The angels intense stare broke slightly as a small smile crept across his face, like he was just remembering a private joke. “I took him to the local animal authorities, they said they couldn’t find him a home. They said he’d be going to heaven. I tried to explain to them that his soul wouldn’t be allowed to pass through the gates unless he was bonded with a human.” His smile dropped away as his brow pinched together. “They laughed Dean, I didn’t know how to make them understand.” His expression grew desperate as he searched Deans face for any sign that maybe he understood. “I couldn’t leave him with those people Dean."  
Dean reached out and ran his fingers through the small animals short, shiny coat. His lips curled slightly as he attempted to fight off the inevitable smile tugging at his muscles.  
"I've named him Impala." Cas chirped.  
"Of course you did." Dean rolled his eyes.  
"He's very friendly Dean, I would very much like to give him a soul to bond with." Cas' stare was distant as he waited for Deans judgement.  
"Well.." He glanced to Sam who smirked and nodded back in silent agreement. "He might be able to stay..." Cas' eyes lit up and a grin immediately formed on his face, filling the entire room with his excitement. "But we have to find new homes for the others! You got us into this Cas, you better damn well get us out of it." Dean finished sternly.  
"Of course. I will." Cas agreed, holding Impala out towards Dean expectantly. Dean took the animal in his arms carefully. The small, smooth dog settled immediately into his touch, letting out a small sigh before closing its eyes again. Dean smiled down at the animal, stroking his thumb through its fur, maybe he could get used to this.  
"Thanks Cas." Dean shyly smiled up at the angel, praying that the moment didn’t have to get any sappier.  
Cas nodded in acknowledgement before hurrying off to begin finding a soul for each of the wayward animals, so that they could all begin to create their very own profound bonds.


End file.
